


Endless Wonder Podfic

by watsontastic (between_spaces)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Warehouse 13
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agent Sherlock, Alternate Universe, BAMF John, Bickering, Crossover, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Military, Podfic, Slow Burn, SoldierJohn, casefic, fic series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/between_spaces/pseuds/watsontastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John Watson goes on a mission with his Special Forces team when he encounters a man who puts the mission at risk and gets the soldier suspended. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Wonder Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelessmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessmash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Endless Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703651) by [shamelessmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessmash/pseuds/shamelessmash). 



> Done as a tribute to Shamelessmash's wonderful fanfiction and as an early Christmas present. Will release the chapters weekly.
> 
> If you like the fic, please leave Kudo's on Mash's Original, it is simply amazing!
> 
> Please also note that I am not a native speaker, so if you tend to cringe when hearing accents, do not listen to this!

**Length** : 47 mins / **Size** :43 MB / Format: mp3

Download from here: [[ **1**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3-WPIZ0zbH_cGRlMUNFVDJUems/view?usp=sharing)]


End file.
